1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to foot rest devices and more particularly pertains to a new foot rest device for releasably attaching to a vehicle seat and positioning underneath a child safety seat to support the child's feet and help prevent the vehicle seat from getting dirty.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a panel having a top surface, a bottom surface and a perimeter edge coupled to and extending between the top surface and the bottom surface. An upper section of the panel is planar and horizontally oriented when the upper section is positioned on a vehicle seat underneath a child safety seat. A lower section of the panel is coupled to and extends from the upper section wherein the lower section supports a user's feet and legs when the user is seated in the child safety seat. A coupler is attached to the panel and releasably couples the panel to the vehicle seat.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.